Between Us
by mittenblackmoon
Summary: [summary edit] Antara Kai dan Kyungsoo ada seseorang. Soojung yang mau dijodohkan dengan Kai karena Kai gay. Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan Soojung? BL. OOC. Abal.
1. Chapter 1

**"Between Us"**

**Cast (cuma minjem nama):**

**-Kai**

**-Kyungsoo**

**-cast lain menyusul**

**AU, OOC**

**by: Pancamaduhita**

**Chapter 1**

Hari ini sangat cerah, secerah suasana hati dua namja yang duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman. Mereka berdua sedang bersenda gurau. Bahkan wajah mereka sampai memerah karena teerlalu banyak tertawa. Namja yang lebih tinggi dan berkulit tan terdiam dari tertawanya. Ia kini hanya menunjukkan senyum indahnya yang memukau. Dia tertegun melihat tawa riang namja di sampingnya, namja bermata bulat yang lebih tua setahun dari namja tan tadi. Karena merasa diperhatikan, si namja bermata bulat pun berhenti tertawa.

"Ehm, ada apa Kai?" Tanya namja bermata bulat tadi yang berdehem dulu untuk menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau cantik, Hyung." Jawab Kai masih dengan senyum menawannya. Yang dipuji pun mulai memerah pipinya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan? Aku kan namja, jadi aku tampan. Aish" Omel si namja mata bulat-Kyungsoo- tadi dengan memalingkan wajahnya agar Kai tak melihat mukanya yang sudah memerah.

Kriiing Kriiing... Tiba-tiba HP Kai berdering. Kai langsung menjawab teleponnya.

"Yeoboseo, Eomma?"

"…"

"Aku sedang di taman bersama Kyungsoo Hyung. Waeyo?"

"…"

"Mwo? Tapi kan acaranya masih nanti malam, Eomma."

"…"

"Ah... Nde, nde, Eomma. Aku akan segera pulang."

"…"

"Nde... Sampai berjumpa di rumah, Eomma." Eomma Kai sudah menutup teleponnya dari sana.

Huftftft... Kai menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Waeyo Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung. "Apa ada hal yang terjadi di rumahmu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja malam ini akan ada acara makan malam dengan salah satu kolega Appa. Jadi aku harus segera pulang." Jawab Kai dengan agak malas.

"Oh... Yasudah, pulanglah sekarang. Pasti eommamu sudah menunggu."

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu dulu, Hyung"

"Tak usah Kai, kau kan harus segera pulang."

"Ayolah, Hyung. Kau kan datang bersamaku, jadi aku harus mengantarmu sampai di rumah dengan selamat" Ucap Kai dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa."

-Kai POV-

Bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin datang ke acara makan malam ini. Aku tahu, orang tuaku akan menjodohkanku dengan putri dari kolega bisnis ayahku. Yang benar saja! Aku tidak akan mau dijodohkan dengan yeoja manapun. Karena aku "gay". Demi seluruh koleksi boneka Pororo milik Kyungsoo Hyung, aku akan lebih memilih pemilik dari boneka-boneka Pororo itu. Uh, ya... Aku memang menyukainya. Bahkan kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak masa kuliah. Aku memang belum mengaku kepada orang tuaku tentang orientasi seksualku ini, dan mereka hanya tahu kalau Kyungsoo hyung adalah teman dekatku sejak masih kuliah hingga sekarang saat kami sudah sama-sama bekerja di perusahaan keluargaku.

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarku di lantai dua. Belum sampai di ujung tangga, tiba-tiba Eomma memanggilku.

-Kai POV end-

"Kai... kau sudah pulang? Bagus, kemarilah. Ada yang ingin Eomma bicarakan." Kai pun kembali menuruni tangga untuk menemui Eommanya, lalu mencium pipi Eomma tersayangnya. Ibu dan anak itu duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Kai, kau tahu kan kalau nanti malam kau akan bertemu dengan yeoja yang akan dijodohkan denganmu." Tanya Eomma Kai sambil menatap putra semata wayangnya.

"Iya, aku tahu." Jawab Kai seadanya.

"Ayolah... Dia yeoja yang baik, cerdas, dan trampil dalam segala hal. Kau pasti menyukainya Kai." Bujuk Eommanya dengan wajah bahagia saat mengatakannya. Kai yang sangat menyayangi Eommanya pun tak tega untuk menolak permintaannya. Bukannya Kai tak pernah mencoba menolaknya, dia pernah. Tapi sang Eomma terus membujuknya. Bagaimana pun juga Eomma Kai hanya khawatir, karena Kai tidak pernah membawa teman yeoja ke rumah, apalagi kekasih. (Sebenarnya sering, hanya saja anda tidak mengetahuinya Nyonya Kim). Beliau sampai hampir menangis saat meminta Kai untuk menyetujui pertemuan dengan calonnya ini, beberapa minggu yang lalu. Akhirnya Kai pun menyetujuinya.

"Iya Eomma, semoga aku menyukainya." 'Tentu itu tak akan terjadi' batin Kai dalam hati.

"Sekarang kau naik dan bersiap-siaplah. Ingat, acara makan malamnya jam 7 malam tepat. Nanti Eomma akan memanggilmu."

"Nde, Eommaku sayang... Muach" Jawab Kai dengan mencium pipi Eommanya sayang. Lalu bergegas naik ke kamarnya.

"Oiya, kau harus tamil menawan dan dewasa Kai. Karena yeoja yang akan kau temui ini adalah direktur utama di perusahaan kolega Appa." Teriak Eomma Kai.

Kai yang mendengarnya saat sudah di depan pintu hanya bisa diam mematung memproses apa yang dikatakan eommanya tadi. "MWO?!" Terkejut setelah memahami apa yang eommanya katakan.

-Kai POV-

Aku _shock_ mendengar ucapan Eomma. Aku berbalik arah untuk menanyakan maksud Eomma, tapi Eomma sudah tak di bawah lagi. Aishh... Apa-apaan ini? Sudah dijodohkan, dengan wanita, direktur utama?! Yang benar saja. Pasti yeoja itu sudah sangat jauh di atasku. Oh, sialnya aku. Kyungsoo Hyung, tolong aku...

**END**

**or**

**TBC?**

**A/N:**

Ada yang mau kasih saran siapa cast cewek yang bakal dijodohkan dengan Kai?

Maafkanlah newbie ini yang berani-beraninya post fic abal macam ini.

Masih sangat membutuhkan saran. Bagi yang berkenan silakan isi kotak review.

Terima kasih. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**"Between Us"**

**Cast (cuma minjem nama):**

**-Kai (Kim Jongin)**

**-Do Kyungsoo**

**-Jung Soojung (Krystal)**

**-cast lain menyusul**

**AU, OOC**

**Chapter 2**

Kai berdiri di depan cermin yang menampakkan tubuhnya yang telah berpakaian rapi. Dia menghela nafas panjang yang sudah berapa kali ia hembuskan dengan posisi yang sama. Dia sebenarnya sudah berada di depan cermin dari setengah jam yang lalu. Kai ingin menguhubungi Kyungsoo hyung kesayangannya itu, dan kabur dari acara makan malam ini. Tapi dia kembali teringat ibunya. Kemudian dia juga mengingat kata-kata ibunya sebelum meninggalkannya tadi. Sudah _yeoja, dan kemungkinan _lebih tua pula. Menyebalkan.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kai, apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya ibunya dari luar kamar Kai.

"Iya _Eomma_, sebentar lagi aku akan keluar." Jawab Kai.

"Baiklah. Cepatlah turun, tamu kita sudah datang."

Huftft... "Ne..."

Kai turun dengan langkah pelan dan tak bersemangat. Tak lama setelah sampai di lantai satu rumahnya, _eomma_nya menghampiri dan menarik tangannya langsung.

"Kai... ayo cepat, mereka sudah datang." Kata ibunya senang. Kai tak menanggapi dan hanya mengikuti ibunya yang menarik tangannya untuk ke ruang depan.

Kai melihat seorang _yeoja_ dengan balutan gaun berwarna merah marun selutut, dan seorang _namja_ tua dengan jas hitam dan kemeja putih sedang menyapa _appa_nya. Jika dilihat-lihat, _yeoja _itu tidak setua yang Kai pikirkan. Bahkan lebih muda atau mungkin seumuran dengannya. Tapi _eomma_nya bilang direktur utama? 'Mana mungkin?' Pikirnya.

Kai yang hanya diseret oleh _eomma_nya pun ikut mendekat ke orang-orang yang sedang saling sapa itu.

"Selamat datang Tuan Jung. Dan kau pasti Soojung kan?" Ucap _eomma_ Kai ramah menyapa kedua tamunya.

"Ne, Nyonya Kim. Ini Soojung, cucuku." Balas Tuan Jung memperkenal kan cucunya.

"_Annyeong_ Nyonya Kim, senang bertemu dengan anda." Sapa Soojung sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, kau cantik sekali Soojung... Benar kan Kai?" Nyonya Kim memuji Soojung dan menyenggol sedikit lengan Kai yang membuat Kai agak kaget karena dari tadi hanya diam saja menyaksikan.

"Ah... Ne, _Eomma_. Hehe." Kai pun hanya nyengir. Lalu dia menatap ke arah Tuan Jung dan Soojung, kemudian memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum sealami mungkin supaya tak terlihat terpaksa. "_Annyeong_ Tuan Jung, dan Soojung. Perkenalkan, saya Kim Jongin. Tapi kebanyakan orang memanggil ku Kai."

"_Annyeong_. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kai."

"Saya rasa acara perkenalannya, bisa dilanjutkan di dalam. Kenapa kita jadi berkenalan di depan seperti ini. Hahaha. Mari silahkan masuk Tuan Jung dan juga Soojung." Sela Tuan Kim untuk mempersilakan para tamunya masuk. 

Setelah acara makan malam dan sedikit mengobrol di meja makan, ada beberapa informasi yang Kai dapatkan. Soojung memang sudah bekerja di perusahan keluarga Jung, tapi bukan direktur utama seperti yang _eomma_nya katakan. Ternyata _eomma_ cantiknya itu membohonginya. Dia pun tadi hanya mendengus kesal sambil melirik ke arah _eomma_nya, yang hanya dibalas cengiran dari Nyonya Kim.

Soojung memang yeoja yang cantik, sopan, dan pintar seperti yang _eomma_nya katakan. Tapi tetap saja, dia tak merasakan apapun. Bagaimanapun juga hatinya telah dimiliki oleh Kyungsoo seorang. Dia harus membicarakan ini dengan Soojung supaya bisa membatalkan rencana perjodohan.

Kini Kai dan Soojung tengah duduk di bangku taman belakang rumah. Di taman itu banyak bunga-bunga yang dirawat dan ditata rapi oleh _eomma_nya selama ini. Mereka berdua sudah duduk beberapa menit di sana, namun tak ada seorang pun yang memulai pembicaraan. Kai yang masih sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara mengatakan rencana pembatalan perjodohan ini pada Soojung. Sedangkan Soojung sendiri dari tadi hanya menatap ke langit memandangi bintang-bintang yang tak seberapa banyaknya.

"Eumm... Soojung-ah. Apa kau tahu mengenai perjodohan kita?" Akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk langsung to the point ke arah yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"Ne, aku tahu. _Waeyo_?" Jawab Soojung santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit.

"Eum, apa kau tidak keberatan dengan ini?" Tanya Kai sambil menatap ke arah Soojung.  
Soojung masih enggan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kai. "Apa kau keberatan?"

"Ya, begitulah. sebenarnya aku sudah punya kekasih yang sangat aku sayangi."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Soojung yang kini sudah memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kai.

"Kau tahu?" Kai memekik kaget mendengar penuturan Soojung.  
Soojung hanya tersenyum menanggapi Kai yang kaget. Senyumnya ini berbeda, bukan senyum manis yang dari tadi dia lihat ketika bersama orang tuanya. Mungkin semacam menyeringai?

"Aku tak percaya. Bahkan keluargaku saja tak tahu." Jawab Kai yang sudah mengendalikan diri dari kekagetannya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kekasihmu itu, mungil -walaupun masih tetap lebih tinggi dariku-, imut, memiliki mata lebar yang menggemaskan, lebih tua darimu, dan dia..." Soojung sengaja menggantung kalimatnya."..._namja_."

Kai sontak melebarkan kedua matanya. "Ba- bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu aku sudah mencari semua informasi tentangmu. Aku tidak mungkin mau dijodohkan dengan sembarang orang." Jawab Soojung santai kemudian meminum teh di atas meja yang telah dianggurkannya sedari tadi.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau mau dijodohkan denganku?" Kali ini suara Kai agak berat dan memandang yeoja di sampingnya dengan tajam.

"Karena kau gay. _That's all_."

"Kau gila!" Suara Kai meninggi. "Ini konyol."

"Ahahaha." Soojung hanya tertawa senang melihatnya.  
.

Pembicaraan Kai dan Soojung berakhir dengan panggilan dari _eomma_ Kim yang mencarinya. Ternyata Tuan Jung memutuskan untuk pulang karena dirasa sudah cukup larut malam. Saat sebelum naik ke dalam mobil Kai melihat Soojung mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jahil. 'Apa-apaan dia?' Batin Kai.

**Kai POV**  
Kini aku memilih untuk langsung ke kamar dan merebahkan tubuh lelah ku di atas kasur. Aku sangat pusing memikirkan masalah perjodohan ini. Gila! _Yeoja_ itu benar-benar gila! Bagaimana mungkin dia mau saja dijodohkan dengan ku. Bahkan apa tadi katanya? Karena aku gay? Yang benar saja! Aku tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa dia bicara seperti itu.

.

**Soojung POV**

Tak ku pungkiri tadi aku sangat terhibur melihat mukanya yang kaget. Hahaha. Dia sangat lucu sekali, apalagi kekasih Kai yang terlihat menggemaskan itu. Aku rasa aku harus membicarakan perihal ini lagi dengan Kai besok. Karena dia harus mau menyetujui perjodohan ini juga.

Aku kembali fokus pada file yang tadi kuletakkan begitu saja di atas meja kerjaku. Aku buka dan ku lihat beberapa foto yang menunjukkan seseorang di dalamnya. Sudah semakin dekat waktu untuk membalasmu. Aku sudah tak sabar lagi. Hahaha.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Akhirnya bisa update.

Maaf kalau makin gak jelas ceritanya.

Nggak nyangka ada yang mau foll dan fav fic saya yang asdfghjkl ini.

Bagi yang berkenan silakan isi kotak review.

Terima kasih. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Between Us**_**"**

_**Cast **_**(cuma minjem nama):**

**-Kai (Kim Jongin)**

**-Do Kyungsoo**

**-Jung Soojung (Krystal)**

**-**_**cast **_**lain menyusul**

**AU, OOC parah**

**Chapter 3**

Kyungsoo kini sedang merapikan berkas-berkas di atas mejanya. Dia melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganya. Sudah pukul 12 siang, berarti waktunya istirahat makan siang. Kyungsoo segera berdiri untuk menyusul Kai di ruangannya, untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

Tok tok tok

Setelah mengetuk pintu Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Bukannya tidak punya sopan santun, namun dia sudah terbiasa seperti itu, dan Kai pun tak mempermasalahkannya. Setelah memasuki ruangan Kyungsoo melihat Kai duduk di kursinya. Kai tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, pandangan matanya kosong menatap entah objek apa yang ada di atas mejanya, hingga tak menyadari kehadiran _hyung _kesayangannya itu. Kyungsoo mendekat ke meja Kai.

"Kai." Paggil Kyungsoo. Namun Kai tetap pada lamunannya.

"Hei, Kai-_ah._" Panggil Kyungsoo lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kai. Namun Kai tak bergeming, masih tetap melamun.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Kai, Kyungsoo pun menepuk pelan pipi kanan Kai sambil memanggil nama Kai lagi. "Kai-_ah_…..".

"AH!" Kai tersentak kaget ke belakang hingga punggungnya menempel pada sandaran kursi setelah merasakan tepukan di pipinya.

"Ah, Kyungie _hyung_, kau mengagetkanku."

Kyungsoo menatap khawatir pada Kai. "Hei, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

"A-aku tak memikirkan apapun, _Hyung._ Hehe." Jawab Kai agak gugup sambil mengelus belakang lehernya.

"Tapi kau melamun tadi. Bahkan aku sampai harus menepuk pipimu dulu supaya kau sadar dari lamunanmu itu. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Heum?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di depan meja Kai.

"Tak apa, _Hyung._" Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum. "Ah! Sudah jam 12 lewat ternyata. Kau pasti ingin mengajakku makan siang bersama kan _Hyung_. _Kajja_!" Ajak Kai pada Kyungsoo setelah melihat waktu pada jam dinding di ruangannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu ikut berdiri. Mereka pun keluar untuk makan siang.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Kai memilih makan siang di restoran dekat perusahaan, hanya berjarak 2 blok, sehingga memungkinkan mereka untuk jalan kaki. Mereka kini sedang duduk di kursi dekat jendela menunggu makan siang yang telah mereka pesan.

"Kai, bagaimana makan malam semalam?" Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah… Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana, _Hyung_. Hanya makan malam disertai membicarakan bisnis antar perusahaan. Begitulah." Jawab Kai dengan santai dengan senyum di bibirnya. Padahal sesungguhnya dalam hati dia agak gugup karena Kyungsoo membahas makan malam semalam yang membuatnya megingat pembicaraan anehnya dengan Soojung.

"Oh…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo agak heran dengan Kai hari ini. Tak biasanya Kai tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Biasanya dia akan terbuka tentang segala hal. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam memperhatikan saja dan tidak berusaha memaksa Kai untuk bercerita. Mungkin Kai butuh waktu, pikir Kyungsoo.

.

Setelah menunggu bebrapa menit, pasanan mereka datang. Mereka makan dengan tenang dan sesekali membicarakan mengenai hal-hal sepele yang bisa membuat mereka tersenyum bahkan tertawa kecil.

"Selamat siang Kyungsoo-_ssi_." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang perempuan yang menyapa Kyungsoo dari arah belakang punggung Kai.

"Ah, Soojung-_ssi. _Selamat siang." Balas Kyungsoo dengan senyum ramah.

_Degh!_ Seketika mata Kai membelalak kaget dan membiarkan sendok yang hendak masuk ke mulutnya berhenti di depan bibirnya yang mengatup kembali.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" Tanya Soojung yang kini sudah berdiri di sebelah Kai dan memberi lirikan kecil pada pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Oh, tentu saja. Silahkan duduk." Kyungsoo mempersilakan Soojung duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang menghadap meja bundar yang ditempati Kyungsoo dan Kai. Soojung pun tersenyum manis ke arah Kyungsoo dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Soojung-_ssi_, perkenalkan, ini Kim Jongin, atasan saya. Dan Jongin, ini Soojung perwakilan dari Jung _corp _yang bekerjasama dengan perusahaan kita. Saat itu saya yang mewakili anda dalam pertemuan membahas proyek bersama Jung _corp _karena anda ada panggilan mendadak dari luar kota." Kyungsoo memperkenalkan kedua orang tersebut dengan nada yang sangat ramah dan formal.

"_Annyeong_. Salam kenal Soojung-_ssi_." Ucap Kai dengan senyum canggungnya.

"Oh, Kai. Kenapa kau terlihat kaku begitu? Bukankah kita sudah berkenalan kemarin?" Soojung membalas dengan santai dan "ramah".

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan muka bingung.

"Iya, kemarin malam kami sudah berkenalan saat ada jamuan makan malam di rumah Kai. Iya kan, Kai?" jawab Soojung yang memusatkan atensinya pada Kai.

Kai pun balas menatap Soojung dan berusaha untuk tersenyum seramah dan senormal mungkin. Karena bagaimana pun Kai tidak ingin menunjukkan ketidaksukaan dan ketidaknyamanannya terhadap Soojung di depan Kyungsoo.

"Iya, benar. Kemarin kami sudah berkenalan, _Hyung._"

"Oh, pantas saja. Bahkan Soojung-_ssi _sudah memanggilmu seakrab itu. Tapi kenapa tadi anda bersikap seolah tak mengenal Soojung-_ssi_?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai. Kai bingung mau menjawab bagaimana.

"Ah… Itu, _Hyung_, aku hanya belum merasa akrab saja dengan Soojung-_ssi_. Hehe. Dan kami tak seakrab itu kok." Jelas Kai.

"Tapi Soojung-_ssi _sudah memanggilmu seakrab itu."

"Ah, karena saat perkenalan kemarin _eomma _Kai menyuruhku memanggilnya Kai saja. Begitulah. Hehe." Sela Soojung yang membebaskan Kai dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-_ssi_, kau formal sekali menyebutku. Lagipula ini di luar kantor. Bahkan kau lebih tua dariku. Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu _"oppa"_?" Tawar Soojung dengan nada cerianya.

Kai yang mendengar itu tentu saja kaget dan kesal. 'Apa-apaan wanita ini. _Oppa_? _Oppa _kakekmu?!' Batin Kai kesal. Ingat, Kai sedang dalam mode jaim di depan Kyungsoo.

"Emm… Bagaimana ya?" Kyungsoo tentu saja juga kaget dan bingung. Dia memang lebih tua dari Soojung, tapi tetap saja kedudukannya di kantor lebih rendah. Dia juga melirik ke arah Kai yang dia rasa sedang berusaha tidak terlihat kesal. Hei, bagaimana pun juga dia sudah sangat mengenal Kai, tentu saja Kyungsoo peka dengan kondisi Kai saat ini. Apalagi dengan jawaban seolah tak mengenal Soojung yang dierikan oleh Kai tadi. Nampaknya memang ada yang tidak beres, pikir Kyungsoo.

'Astaga! Mereka berdua lucu sekali. Aku jadi semakin ingin menggoda mereka saja. Ahahaha.' _Inner _Soojung berteriak nista.

"Ayolah _Oppa_, kalau di kantor saja formal-formalannya. Kalau di luar kantor jangan sekaku itu juga. Ya? Ya?" Pinta Soojung dengan _aegyo_nya. "Ah, karena Kai juga lebih tua dariku, tentu aku juga akan memanggilnya "_oppa_". Kau tidak keberatan kan, Kai-_oppa_?" Lanjutnya sambil menatap ke arah Kai dengan sedikit seringai yang hanya disadari oleh si objek tatapan yang kini balik menatapnya dengan tidak suka.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya juga agak heran dengan Soojung yang ceria dan manja seperti ini. Sangat beda sekali saat mereka bertemu beberapa waktu yang lalu dalam pertemuan resmi di kantor. Saat itu Soojung terlihat sangan tegas, cerdas, cekatan, namun tetap elegan. Namun sekarang sangat berbeda 180 derajat. Menyadari gelagat tidak enak dari kedua orang di sekitarnya, Kyungsoo pun memutus keheningan dengan berdehem. "Ehm!" Alhasil kedua orang itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, menurutku tak masalah jika kita melepas keformalan kita saat di luar kantor. Benar kan, Kai?" Kyungsoo menatap kepada Kai, meminta persetujuan, atau mungkin memaksa Kai untuk setuju dengannya.

Kai mengerutkan dahinya dan hendak protes. Namun sebelum sebuah suku kata meluncur dari mulutnya, dia sudah didahului dengan rentetan kata yang terlontar dari Soojung.

"Bagus! Lihat, bahkan Kyungsoo-_oppa _saja setuju. Kau juga pasti setuju kan, Kai-_oppa_?"

Kai mendengus. "Baiklah. Terserah padamu saja." Kai melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tagannya. "Kurasa waktu makan siang sudah hampir habis. Kita harus segera kembali, _Hyung._"

"Ah, kau benar, Kai-_ah_." "Soojung-_ah_, apa tidak apa-apa jika kita tinggal?"

Soojung yang dipanggil seakrab itu pun mengangguk dengan mata berbinar. "Tentu saja, _Oppadeul_. Lagipula aku belum makan apa-apa juga dari tadi. Jadi aku akan makan dulu di sini. Hehe."

"Ah, kau benar. Kau bahkan belum memesan apa-apa sejak duduk tadi." Kyungsoo agak tak enak karena baru menyadari bahwa Soojung belum memesan apapun sejak kedatangannya.

"_Hyung_, cepatlah." Desak Kai yang ternyata sudah berdiri dari kursinya sedari tadi menunggu Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, Kai- "

"Tak apa, _Oppa_. Kai-_oppa _benar, kalian harus segera kembali ke kantor. Aku tak apa makan sendiri."

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo pun berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum meninggalkan Soojung.

.

.

.

**Kai POV**

Sial! Sebenarnya apa maksud wanita mengerikan itu. Tiba-tiba tadi muncul mengganggu _quality time _ku dengan Kyungsoo-_hyung_. Apa kurang cukup baginya membuatku terus melamunkan perkataannya anehnya seperti orang bodoh hingga pekerjaanku harus terbengkalai seperti ini. Aaaaarrggghh! Aku benar-benar tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih sekarang.

Tapi aku masih heran, bagaimana mungkin dia tahu siapa kekasihku? Apa karena pertemuan kerja sama waktu itu? Ah, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Lagi pula Kyungsoo-_hyung _juga tidak mungkin membeberkan hubungan kami. Ini masih jadi misteri tersendiri bagiku. Atau jangan-jangan dia memata-mataiku? Dia bilang dia tidak mungkin mau ditunangkan dengan sembarang orang kan. Berarti dia pasti sudah mencari informasi tentangku. Tapi… bagaimana mungkin sampai tahu hubunganku? Bahkan orang terdekat kami saja tak ada yang tahu.

**Normal POV**

_Dddrrrtt._ Getar di saku celana Kai membuyarkan pemikirannya tentang Soojung. Ada satu pesan baru dari nomor tak dikenal. Kai pun membuka dan membaca isi pesan itu. Namun isi teks yang baru diterimanya malah membuatnya makin pusing dan dongkol. Karena si pengirim pesan tersebut adalah wanita yang dipikirkannya sedari tadi. Hhhh…. Kai menghela napas berat.

_ Kita perlu bicara._

_ Pukul 18:00 di Café XOXO_

_ Jung Soojung_

Begitulah isi pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh Soojung.

Baiklah, setelah pulang kerja Kai hanya bisa mengantar Kyungsoo lalu langsung menemui si Soojung itu. Entah apa yang akan dibicarakan wanita itu dengannya. Pastinya Kai akan datang, karena sampai sekarang dia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang ada di kepala Soojung. Kai pun membalas pesan dengan "OK".

.

.

.

_Café XOXO_

Kai berjalan memasuki café XOXO. Sesuai dengan jam yang ditentukan, dia tiba di tempat pukul 6 sore. Kai mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru café, mencari-cari keberadaan Soojung. Matanya kini menemukan objek yang dicarinya. Kai langsung berjalan menuju wanita yang tadi siang bertemu dengannya dan mengajaknya bertemu sore ini.

Soojung duduk sendiri di café bagian pojok yang dekat dengan jendela kaca yang membuatnya bisa memandang lalu lalang kendaraan yang melintas. Dia Nampak menikmati pemandangan di depannya sambil menyesap minuman dari cangkir.

Kai langsung duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Soojung.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Kai langsung, tanpa basa-basi.

"Woah, kenapa buru-buru sekali Kai-_**oppa**_?" Goda Soojung dengan menekankan pada kata _oppa_.

"Ck, hentikan panggilan aneh itu. Tadi karena di depan Kyungsoo-_hyung _saja aku mau dipanggil begitu olehmu." Kai hanya melirik malas pada Soojung. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Cepatlah!" Desak Kai.

"Haha, pelan-pelan saja. Ok?" Kai nampak kesal dengan Soojung yang terlihat sangat santai.

"Aku mau kau menyetujui pertunangan kita." Ucap Soojung enteng.

"Bahkan kau tahu aku sudah punya kekasih. Kenapa aku harus mau bertunangan denganmu? Ha? Apa kau jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Kai dengan memincingkan matanya.

"Hahahahahahaha." Bukannya menjawab langsung, Soojung malah tertawa keras. "Aduh, aduh, perutku sakit."

"Sudah puas tertawanya?" Kai sungguh jengkel dengan Soojung. Sungguh, apa sebenarnya yang wanita ini mau? Apa otaknya geser hingga tertawa seperti itu?

"Apa aku terlihat jatuh cinta padamu? _For God sake_! Aku tak menyangka kau berpikir begitu." Ucap Soojung yang masih merasa geli dengan pertanyaan Kai. Dia berusaha kuat menahan tawanya yang sangat ingin keluar.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ingin aku menyetujui pertunangan itu? Apa kau punya dendam denganku? Atau dengan Kyungsoo-_hyung_?"

Soojung benar-benar sudah menghentikan tawanya. Kini dia terlihat lebih serius. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas jinjingnya. Nampaknya itu adalah sebuah foto. Soojung melihat dan meneliti ke arah foto yang baru di ambilnya itu. Kai tak bisa melihatnya, dia hanya melihat bagian belakang dari foto itu.

Soojung menatap ke mata Kai, "Bukan denganmu atau Kyungsoo. Tapi dengan manusia ini."

Lalu Soojung melempar foto yang ia pegang tadi ke meja yang membatasinya dengan Kai. Kai mengambil foto itu dan melihatnya.

"Bukankah dia…."

**TBC**

A/N:

Pendek? Nggak jelas? Emang.

Tolong tampol saya. Saya benar-benar butuh ditampol karena hanya bisa _update _segini.

Maaf sok misterius. Huehue. "Dia" akan terungkap di _next chapt_!

Maafkan baru bisa _update_ setelah dianggurkan berbulan-bulan sampai dihinggapi sarang laba-laba ini _fic_. Duh.

_Jeongmal Mianhae! _*sungkem*

Aku benar-benar sibuk semester ini.

Mohon maklumi mahasiswa tahun akhir ini yang masih sangat buruk dalam me_manage_ waktu.

Ketika aku ingin menulis fiksi tapi diharuskan menyelesaikan tulisan ilmiah. Otakku benar-benar buruk dalam menghadapi situasi ini. Karena jujur saja menulis itu memang bukan keahlianku. Tapi dengan nekatnya aku berani-berani mencoba _post _tulisan yang apalah ini. - curcol

Setiap membuka akun dan mengecek pembaca aku merasa berdosa jika tak melanjutkan cerita ini, yang bahkan sudah taka da yang menanti saking lamanya tak _update_. Jadi aku memutuskan mengetik di tiap waktu senggangku yang sangat-sangat aku usahakan senggang untuk menulis kelanjutan _fic _ku.

Untuk _Over you is thing I need to do _juga akan segera aku _publish _lanjutannya.

Cukup sekian curhatan dari saya.

Sekali lagi mohon maaf.

Jika sempat, mohon isi kotak _review_. Aku sangat memutuhkannya.

Terima kasih.


End file.
